


vacance

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Degradation, Dominance Fighting, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Forced Feminization, Forced Submission, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Content, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: jaemin never thought he'd be submissive to anyone. that is, until lee jeno, whom he hates more than life itself, shows up at his door and makes him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 363
Collections: better together, i met you in a dream





	vacance

To say that Jeno and Jaemin were enemies would be an understatement. As far back as preschool, the two had hated each other, and most recesses had ended in whichever teacher they had that year pulling them off of each other because they fought every time they saw each other.

It’s not like they even had a good reason too, but it probably had something to do with their respective needs to prove themselves. Both of them were used to getting what they wanted and being popular and well liked, and each saw the other as a threat. 

By the time high school rolled around, the two _still_ hated each other and it was almost like they’d created a rift between the whole school. There were those who prefered Jeno, because of his calm and cool demeanor, and there were those who prefered Jaemin, because of how sweet and charming he was.

Needless to say, their rivalry ran deep, and every time they even _looked_ at one another it just added fuel to the fire. There was no logical reason why this feud had lasted as it did, but by the time they were both seniors, Jeno was sick of it. 

And so he took it into his own hands to show Jaemin who was _really_ on top.

⭑

The shock of Jeno at his door is enough to almost knock Jaemin off his feet, and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s asking to come in. Somehow he manages to hold it together enough to nod politely and lead Jeno to his couch, and gestures in an attempt to get him to sit down. But Jeno isn’t even paying attention, and the second Jaemin’s flustered gaze meets his again he grabs Jaemin’s face in his hands and they’re _kissing_.

Jaemin’s so startled that he just stands there for a moment, frozen against Jeno’s body, until the older boy swipes his tongue over Jaemin’s lips and snaps him back to reality. It’s all over from there.

Jaemin grabs at Jeno’s hair harshly, tugging harder than he means to, but Jeno’s got one hand on his waist and another gripping his chin and Jaemin’s sure he’ll have bruises in both places. With an intensity he didn’t know he possessed, Jaemin pushes Jeno up against the nearest wall, grinning against the other boy’s mouth when he hears the _thud_ of Jeno’s head hitting the wall hard. Jeno hardly even notices, licking into Jaemin’s mouth and sucking on his bottom lip. Jaemin can’t help but let out a moan — a much louder one than he had intended — and his eyes snap to meet Jeno’s, who’s smirking in triumph and lust. He opens his mouth to say something, cover for himself, apologize, he doesn’t know, but the instant he’s not paying attention Jeno is spinning them around and now he’s the one pinned against the wall.

He wants to protest, wants to kick and whine, wants to _kill_ Jeno for thinking he can be in charge in this situation, but then Jeno just licks up his neck and Jaemin’s moaning _again_. Jeno doesn’t even stop what he’s doing to give him that self-righteous smirk, but if he did Jaemin doesn’t think he’d be able to even glower back at him. Jeno continues what he’s doing, leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses on Jaemin’s bared neck and biting at the soft flesh under his chin. Jaemin’s making sounds he didn’t even know he had it in him to make and he finds himself grabbing pathetically at Jeno’s shirt, alternating between trying to tug it off of him and just balling it in his fists when Jeno makes him get loud again.

Jaemin’s so fucking hard that he can’t even stand it, and without even thinking he starts rutting up against Jeno, trying to get as much friction as possible as the older continues marking him. Jaemin’s _never_ been marked before, he refuses to let anyone leave a trace of themselves on him, but right now he’s absolutely drowning in the bruises and hickies Jeno’s leaving on his neck. He wants them all over him. He wants Jeno’s lips and tongue and teeth all over every inch of his body. 

Jeno pulls away and Jaemin has to force himself not to grind against the other one last time. He’s already embarrassed enough by the way he’s acting right now and he can feel his cheeks burning.

“You really like being a little slut for me, huh, Na Jaemin?” The way Jeno is gloating makes the younger boy feel sick.

“Fuck off, freak,” he growls back, and the acid in his tone surprises even Jeno. “Do not _ever_ think you’re in charge here.” He’s grabbed ahold of Jeno’s face without even realizing. Jeno recovers quickly and it’s only a split second before that shit-eating grin is on his face again, and Jaemin wants to vomit. 

“Sure thing, _Nana_ ,” Jeno drawls, and Jaemin cringes at the way the elder manages to make his nickname sound so childish. “But I wasn’t the one who was just whining and rutting against you like a horny teenager.” Jeno grabs his dick and Jaemin physically can’t stop himself for letting out another humiliating moan. How does Jeno make him so desperate?

“Oh, look at you,” Jeno mocks, cruelly, “Are you gonna cum right here? Right now? I haven’t even touched you yet. At least give me the chance to make you cry.” 

And Jaemin hates him, he hates him with everything he has in him. He hates him for making him weak and vulnerable and _pathetic_ , because no matter how much he hates Jeno in this moment, he knows he would die on the spot if he walked away right now. So all he can do is let Jeno kiss him again.

They’ve been going at it forever, it seems like, and Jaemin is equal parts exhausted and turned on. He wants Jeno, he wants him _now_ , but he knows Jeno’s going to make him beg for it and he’s not sure if he can live that down.

“Jeno…” Jaemin pants, clutching at Jeno’s back, “Jeno!”

Jeno is busy sucking a brilliant purple mark on the junction of Jaemin’s neck and shoulder and all he does is hum, but he eventually looks up when Jaemin makes an indignant squeak (embarrassing himself again) and tugs at the back of Jeno’s neck.

Jeno’s eyes are full of lust and desire, and there’s something so primal about it, so carnal that it makes Jaemin shiver a little. “Do you want something?” Jeno asks, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

Jaemin nods, almost imperceptibly, and as much as he wants to look away from Jeno he’s frozen under his gaze. Jeno just says one more thing before he continues his pleasureable torture on Jaemin, the one thing Jaemin was silently pleading not to hear the whole time.

“ _Beg for it.”_

Jaemin wants to protest, he really does. He wants to put up a fight and slap Jeno in the face and fuck _him_ instead. But Jeno’s currently got his hands under his shirt, sliding them slowly down his torso, and then Jeno’s fingertips are tracing across his stomach and fidgeting with his belt buckle. It’s humiliating how abruptly Jaemin bucks his hips when he feels Jeno’s hands anywhere close to his dick, gasping. 

And just as quickly as Jeno started, he stops. He just freezes, hands still dangerously close to where Jaemin wants them to be but not moving any further. _It’s come to this, then._

Jaemin swallows his pride, and, pushing aside as much self-contempt as he can, whimpers “I want you to touch me.” 

Jeno cocks an eyebrow. “Touch you where?” he asks, loving the way Jaemin winces.

“I want you to touch me…” he’s interrupted by a gasp when Jeno moves a hand down to cup his ass. It feels good, but it’s not quite what he wants. “Touch my cock,” Jaemin whispers, and Jeno looks at him without a hint of light in his eyes. Even quieter than before, Jaemin chokes out, “Please?”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “What was that? I can’t quite hear you.”

Jaemin glowers at him, cheeks burning with rage and embarrassment, and says “Please touch my cock, Jeno.” 

Jaemin almost thinks it might have been worth sacrificing his pride to see Jeno give him the pleased smirk that he does, because even though it infuriates him, it fills him with satisfaction knowing Jeno’s doing what he wants. He’s so fucked up.

Jeno makes quick work of undoing Jaemin’s belt and pulling his jeans and boxers down, before wrapping his fingers around Jaemin’s length. Jaemin can’t hold back a whimper, and when Jeno starts pumping his dry cock slowly Jaemin whines and drops his head onto Jeno’s shoulder. After several tantalizingly slow strokes, Jeno removes his hand and steps back, smirking when Jaemin whines and reaches instinctively toward him.

“Your turn,” Jeno commands, and before Jaemin even knows what’s happening he’s on his knees. 

“You’re a fucking slut, you know that Na Jaemin?” Jeno murmurs as he pulls his dick out. Jaemin glowers at him, and Jeno rubs the (leaking) tip of his cock over the younger’s lips. Jaemin refuses to part his lips, but it doesn’t matter because Jeno forces his mouth open and shoves his thumb inside. Jaemin sucks on it instinctively, swirling around it with his tongue, and Jeno slaps him on the cheek with his dick, leaving a wet smear on his face. 

“Open,” Jeno orders, and Jaemin shakes his head, releasing Jeno’s thumb and turning away from him. Jeno grabs his jaw, squeezing it as he forces Jaemin to look up at him. He pushes his thumb past Jaemin’s lips again, to try to pry his mouth open once more, and Jaemin bites down hard on it. Jeno slaps him so hard that he sees stars. “Stupid bitch,” Jeno hisses, and while Jaemin is still dumbfounded from the slap he shoves his cock all the way down Jaemin’s throat. 

Jaemin gags repeatedly, both because Jeno’s huge and because he’s never had a dick, Jeno’s or not, in his mouth. He starts tearing up and Jeno starts fucking his mouth agressively, sloppily, making Jaemin choke. “Fuck,” is all Jeno says before fucking as far into Jaemin’s throat as he can, covering the boy’s nose to restrict his breathing and forcing the back of his head toward him. Jaemin’s face is buried in Jeno’s abdomen and he struggles to move, because he can’t breathe and because his gag reflex is kicking in hard. 

After a moment Jeno lets go and Jaemin immediately pulls back and promptly vomits all over the floor next to him. 

Jeno laughs at him cruelly and shoves Jaemin down further, pushing Jaemin’s face into the puddle of his puke and holding it there with his foot. “You’re filthy,” he taunts. “You’re sick. Disgusting. Why should I fuck you? You’re a filthy little whore and nothing else.” 

Jaemin is sobbing, whining, and he grasps at Jeno’s ankle, tugging at his pant leg. “Please,” he sobs into the ground, “please, please Jeno. Please.” His vision is hazy, but he’s able to make out the tears dripping from his eyes into the vomit he’s lying in. Jeno takes pity on him and removes his foot from Jaemin’s neck and the latter immediately gets back up onto his knees, grabbing at Jeno’s waist and crying. A bit of tenderness comes out in Jeno, it seems, because he runs the back of his palm against Jaemin’s soiled cheek and uses his other hand to stroke his hair. Jaemin nuzzles into Jeno’s touch, and they have an almost sweet moment until Jeno pulls on Jaemin’s hair and yanks him to his feet. 

Jaemin stumbles and falls again, back against the wall, and Jeno rolls his eyes. “Stupid bitch,” is all he says, and pulls by the arm Jaemin toward his own bedroom.

  
  


“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Jeno growls, and Jaemin whimpers, sniffs. He’s on his back, face flushed and legs wrapped around Jeno’s waist. At least the elder had the decency to move them to his bed. 

Jaemin’s lost in the other’s hungry gaze when he feels Jeno’s hands on his ass, spreading him, and he inhales sharply as Jeno starts rubbing his hole. 

“You like it when I touch your pussy, hm?” asks Jeno. Jaemin glowers at the use of _that_ word, and whines, “Jeno, don’t…” 

Jeno stops touching him, and Jaemin’s chest heaves with a sob. As much as he hates to acknowledge it he _needs_ Jeno, needs him to touch him, and so he grabs one of Jeno’s hands and pulls it to his ass again. Jeno allows this, surprisingly, but cocks an eyebrow at the boy below him. 

“Touch me, asshole,” Jaemin demands, almost all self esteem thrown out the window at this point, but Jeno won’t budge.

“Ask me to finger your pussy,” he orders. Jaemin flushes bright red.

“No,” Jaemin responds huffily, shaking his head. Jeno sits back on his haunches, no longer hovering over the boy. “Then I guess we’re done here.” 

Jaemin gasps audibly and starts to tear up again. He can’t stand it, he can’t let Jeno do this to him, tear him down bit by bit and then just walk away. Before he even realizes what he’s doing he’s making grabby hands at Jeno, who’s just out of his reach, tears streaming down his face once again.

“No, please, I’m sorry! ‘M so sorry Jeno, please, touch me please. Finger my… my pussy!” he cries out, dropping his voice to a whisper at the last word.

Jeno looks more triumphant than he has this entire evening, which is saying something, and once again he leans over Jaemin’s trembling body. Jaemin lets out a cry as Jeno pushes a dry finger inside him, and Jeno tsks at him. 

“You wanted this. What’s wrong?” He’s mocking him, but Jaemin doesn’t care, he can’t even decide if it would be worth it for Jeno to pull his finger out to put lube on it. But Jeno does, because he’s not entirely heartless, and when he’s covered his fingers in lube he returns to promptly shove three inside Jaemin at once. 

It makes Jaemin tear up, because the stretch is too much, he’s never had anything inside him before now but he desperately wants more, no matter how bad it hurts. Jeno is ruthless with his fingers, shoving them deep and brushing over Jaemin’s walls with the pads of his fingers. Jaemin arches his back and whines, and Jeno scoffs.

“So desperate. So needy, hmm?” He thrusts his fingers in deep and Jaemin lets out another whimper. “You’ve finally learned your place, slut. Underneath someone, underneath _me_ , begging and crying and so desperate for someone to fill your pussy.” Jaemin lets out a sob. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Jaemin sniffles and then whines out, “Feels good… feels good Jeno, ah, I love it so much, please keep touching me.” It’s like Jeno’s drained every last drop of strength and defiance out of him and turned him into this weepy, desperate mess on the bed. 

“Do you want my cock?”

Jaemin writhes.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Jeno demands, “Tell me how bad you want my cock in your pussy, filling you up, fucking you hard.”

“I want it Jeno! I want it so bad, please,” and through his teary eyes he can see Jeno looking skeptically at him, “ _Please_ Jeno, please fuck me fuck me fuck me I need your dick in me right now!” 

Jeno doesn’t move or say anything, and it occurs to Jaemin he forgot something important. He gathers the last of his strength, and pleads, loudly: “Please put your cock in my pussy, please Jeno, I need it so bad,” and that seems to do it. Jaemin doesn’t remember Jeno slicking his dick up with lube, but Jeno shoves it inside him in one violent thrust that leaves Jaemin breathless.

Jaemin whines at the stretch, he feels like he’s being split open, and he feels a few tears leak out of his eyes as he reaches toward Jeno with desperation.

“What is it?” Jeno asks, taking pity on him because he can see Jaemin is delirious with pain and pleasure now. Jaemin is practically beyond words, but he pants out “Jeno, Jeno, Jeno,” and then he drops his head back onto the pillow, head lolling to the side and eyes sliding closed. He opens his mouth as Jeno pounds into him, and his tongue flops out, and Jeno admires the mess he’s made of Jaemin.

Jeno spits on him, aiming for his mouth but kind of going everywhere, and he knows Jaemin’s well and truly fucked out when Jaemin doesn’t even respond. But also, it’s no fun fucking a nonresponsive body, so Jeno slaps Jaemin to get him to pay attention. Jaemin’s eyes open, and he tries to meet Jeno’s stare but it’s hard when his whole body is screaming. “Jeno,” he says weakly, and he reaches for one of Jeno’s hands and pulls it to him. 

Jaemin leaves kisses on each of Jeno’s knuckles, miraculously on target, and he’s making Jeno feel flustered so Jeno removes his hand from Jaemin’s grasp and instead shoves his fingers in his mouth. Jaemin doesn’t even flinch, just blinks slowly up at Jeno as he sucks on them.

“You really are a little slut,” Jeno murmurs in awe, and Jaemin just stares up at him with those huge doll-like eyes of his. Jeno feels something on his stomach and he realizes that Jaemin has cum, and if he wasn’t so concerned with cumming himself he’d be proud of making him come untouched.

Finally, Jeno feels like he’s going to cum, so he removes himself from Jaemin’s hole, which makes Jaemin sob. Jeno shushes him, and Jaemin sniffles, and Jeno orders him to “Be quiet, whore,” and Jaemin shuts up as Jeno climbs over him and jacks himself off. He cums all over Jaemin’s face, and Jaemin just takes it, laying there silently. 

Something about the boy in front of him makes Jeno feel _something_ , and he doesn’t know what comes over him when he leans over and presses a tiny kiss to Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin just looks at him, eyes tired and gives Jeno a small smile back. And then his eyes slide shut again, because he’s exhausted and he doesn’t think he could move if he tried.

He feels Jeno’s weight move off of the bed. He wonders if Jeno’s just going to leave him here. He starts to panic, maybe Jeno’s going to leave him here, alone, in this mess, maybe Jeno’s never going to come back—

And then Jeno _is_ back, and he’s wiping Jaemin down with a warm, damp towel. Jaemin’s eyes snap open. Jeno is hovering over him, wiping the various fluids (vomit, spit, cum) off of Jaemin’s tired body. Realizing he’s safe, for now, Jaemin closes his eyes again and immediately starts to fall asleep. He’s so tired.

His mind is off in a different world when he feels Jeno flop down onto the bed next to him and pull him to his chest. Jaemin wants to push him off, some alarm is going off in the back of his head about his pride and how even this is too embarrassing for him but he doesn’t care. He lets Jeno hold him, burying his face in the elder’s chest as he finally lets himself drift off.


End file.
